vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arata Kagami
|-|Kagami Arata= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Masked Form= |-|Rider Form= |-|Hyper Form= Summary Arata Kagami (加賀美 新, Kagami Arata) is the son of ZECT's leader Riku Kagami, unaware of the organization's true agenda while fighting for the betterment of humanity as Kamen Rider Gatack (仮面ライダーガタック, Kamen Raidā Gatakku). Having joined ZECT to avenge his younger brother Ryou Kagami, works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle, Arata has a good heart but is impulsive oftens act without thinking. During the events of Kamen Rider Zi-O, learning he is one of the few to remember ZECT and the Worms due to a time distortion, Arata helps the titular protagonist prevent a new Worm invasion while representing Tendou. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C | High 6-B Name: Arata Kagami, Kamen Rider TheBee (previously), Kamen Rider Gatack, "God of Battle" Origin: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Age: Mid-20s Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, ZECT agent. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Master at H2H combat (Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms while being armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol. When fighting as a Kamen Rider, Kagami's fighting style largely involves brawler-type moves, frequently tackling his enemies and opting for rapid punches and kicks. He makes full use of his weapons in battle, shooting and slicing Worms in quick succession. This, combined with ClockUp, allows him to defeat swarms low-class Worms with little to no effort at all), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with O Signal and Compound Eye, Statistics Amplification with Clock Up (It boosts his speed greatly). | Same as before but much stronger plus Time Travel with Hyper Clock Up (Moving at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up and it also has the ability to travel through time). Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (As an ZECT's agent, he was trained to fight against Worms) | Small Town level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Kabuto). | Large Country level (Comparable to Kabuto Hyper Form) Speed: Peak Human movement speed | Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Kamen Rider Kabuto) movement speed in Clock-Up | Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic movement speed in Hyper Clock-Up (Much faster than normal Clock Up) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 25 (This form can lift 25 tons for a long time) | Likely Class P ' 'Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Large Country class Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | Large Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozen meters with Gatack Vulcan and Gatack Double Calibur. Standard Equipment: * Gatack Zecter: Transformation device for Gatack * Rider Belt: Transformation Belt for Gatack * Gatack Vulcan: Gatack's personal weapons in Masked Form * Gatack Double Calibur: Gatack's personal weapons in Rider Form * Hyper Zecter: Transformation device for Gatack to become Hyper Form. Intelligence: Average (Even if he isn't the brightest tool in the shed, Kagami still manage to fight side by side with Tendou and other experienced agents. Is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion.) Weaknesses: Normal human weakness | The Masked Form had better defence capability but much slower. In Rider form, Clock Up has a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Clock Up: An ability which is primarily used by ZECT Riders while in Rider mode, Gatack can keep up with Worms moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. * Rider Kick: Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered jumping roundhouse kick. * Rider Cutting: Gatack takes the Gatack Double Calibur and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. * Hyper Kick: An much more powerful version of Rider Kick. Key: Arata Kagami | Kamen Rider Gatack | Hyper Gatack Form Note: All Gatack Henshin Forms and Finishers Gallery > Kamen Rider Gatack Firsy Henshin and Fight Kamen Rider Kabuto (Kabuto vs Gatack) Kamen Rider ZI-O - Kamen Rider Gattack, Punch & Kick Hopper Debut Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Form-0 Kamen Rider Kabuto - God of Battle Gatack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Zi-O Appearances